


I'm sorry

by Androsgail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androsgail/pseuds/Androsgail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's perfect. That includes you. Hopefully Kuroo understands this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

I’m sorry. A haikyu reader insert. One shot  
Haikyu belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
              It was valentine’s day. You knew that he liked you. And thought it was even cuter that he tried to hide it. All the more better for when you confess to him. You can already image a blush spreading across that handsome face of his. Excitement bubbled up inside your chest and you can’t help but smile. You have waited 5 months for this. Today is the day. You unconsciously clutched the bouquet of flowers harder to your chest. Absentmindedly enjoying the fading scenery flying past your car window.  
              A silver Mercedes Benz pulled up to the front entrance of Nekoma high school and you stepped out in all your glory. Displaying a smile brighter than the Sun. You were literally vibrating with excitement. Head in the clouds. You, ( l /n) (f/n), are the most popular girl at Nekoman high, with your best friend, Momo, being second. You are known for your academic and athletic brilliance. You got the top exam score in your year and ranked second in the entire school last semester. You always managed to become the trump card on the team in any sport you tock part. But that’s not all. You walk with an air of absolute confidence. Your classmates respect your blunt and cheerful personally and admire your willingness to help others. Even the mean girls who envy your good looks have to admit that you’re just…blessed. With your silky smooth, long ( h/ c) hair, full ( e/c) eyes, and nice curvy figure standing at 5’2” .( somethings you wish you were taller, oh well, can’t have it all.) Almost every single guy wants to be your boyfriend. Those who aren’t single wish they were. But there is only one guy for you. Kuroo Tetsurou…Captain of the volleyball team.  
               Momo silently joined your side as you stepped into the school building. Students present in the hall immediately swarm to you. Bringing chocolates, love letters and roses but stop once they spot the bouquet of flowers you are holding. Momo politely shoved the stunned students aside thus slowly but surely creating a path for you. Once (safely) inside your homeroom you gave the customary Valentine greetings and wishes to your fellow classmates. Gracing everyone with a warm smile. Eyes flickering briefly to catch Kumo staring at you. The butterflies in your stomach went crazy. You only take your seat went the teacher entered the room and bearly heard your name when she did roll call. You weren’t paying attention to anything. Just kept on smiling ,praying for history lesson to finish so lunch time can be one bell closer. Momo knows this isn’t like you. You have never ever spaced out in class before. Always the studious student. And she knows the source of your distraction. “ Right now ( f/n) kun is in her own heaven/euphoria and I don’t believe she’s coming down any time soon.” Momo shakes her head and continued to take down notes.  
                    Brinñnnnnggg. When lunch break finally arrived you couldn’t leave the class fast enough. You didn’t even brother to bring your bag. But you trust that Momo will secure your forgotten belongings. This day has you so hyped that you knocked over a few students and interrupted a love confession but all that was irreverent. You couldn’t care less. Your sole desire was reaching the grand cherry tree behind the school. That area was most likely deserted. Perfect. Can’t have an audience now.  
                    At last. The grand tree was only a short distance away. Your heart started galloping. You had to mentality restrain yourself from just bolting over there and tackling him to the ground then barrage his delicious body with kisses. ‘ stay calm, (f/n). You will have all eternity to plant kisses/ hickes all over his body once you’ve executed your plan. Business first.’ After recollecting yourself you approached the figure standing under the cherry tree. The sound of your approaching footsteps alerted him and he looked over his shoulder, directly at you. “ The letter, you the one who sent it?” he asks . Your smile is all the conformation needed. He then turned to face you fully. You lock eyes with him . Putting on a neutral expression you confidently stated your feelings.  
                   “Kuroo San , I’ve fallen for you since I first saw you. It was just infatuation, but that quickly turned in to admiration…and now I want you. I want you be to be mine.” You couldn’t resist fluttering your beautiful (e/c) orbs up at him and smirking knowingly. “ and I’m positive you want me, too.” You hold out the bouquet of flowers.  
“I was wondering when you were gonna confess to me.” He purred , licking his lips. “ Ah. I forgot to get a present for your birthday.” He exclaimed then snapped his fingers. But that sly grin he wore told you otherwise. He stared at your lips , leaning closer, and whispering mischievously “ guess this will have to do. “  
                  The fact that Kuroo knew your birthday made you extremely light headed and his husky whisper caused you to tremble. You felt like walking on air. But the warm, sweat sensation on your lips jolted you from la la land. Your body was set on fire and you eagerly kissed back. Kuroo pulled away with a smirk. He was mocking you! The raw hunger in your eyes and pout on your lips was more than enough for his amusement. ‘ urg. Will this shark ever cease teasing me?’ you thought. Kuroo beamed at you as he ruffled your hair with his free hand, since the other held his valitines day gift. That moment was so surreal that you had to ask. Had to know.  
“ Why do you play volleyball? “  
“ EEE? …well_”  
“It’ s boring ~ I hate it.” your face is all scrunched up now.  
“Wha- “  
                   “ It sucks that this school doesn’t have a basketball team. Your volleyball players are all weird. One guy looks like an alien with those wide eyes. Inuoka san is too hyper.” You count the dislikes off one by one on your fingers. “Yamamoto san is just intense. He needs to chill. And Kozume san. Where do I start?”  
                  Kuroo was really displeased with you ( openly) trash talking his team mates. But has to decided to remain silent until you finish your little speech. Besides, he knows you wouldn’t shut up until you’ve made your point. Any normal person would take his silence as a warning but not you. You’re obviously not normal. If you are going to spend the rest of your life with this man, you have to be honest with him. Telling him everything you’re not pleased with. Okay. It may appear that you were disrespecting his team but you were not. In fact, you love every one of them. You are simply not a fan of volleyball. It’s just not as flashy as basketball or soccer, in your opinion. That’s why you did the logical thing and ignored Kuro’ s frowning face.  
“ And Kozume san. Where do I start? How does he benefit the team?” You just hit a nerve. The shark instantly pressed one firm finger on your lip. Which resulted in you shooting a glear at him. Really pissed for having been interrupted. “ Yes?” you asked with sass.  
                “ For your information no one on Nekoman is weird. Each member has a significant part to play. We function as one body with Kenma being it’s heart…and brain. Through volleyball we stay connected. It is more than just a game. But you. … you’re nothing but a rich, spoil, egotistical brat!”  
             ‘ brat?’ Without thinking the roses were ripped from Kuroo' s hand. Then you instantly attacked him with it. Specifically his face. Your entire being was consumed in anger. In that moment all you saw was red. It doesn’t matter that you’re fighting the boy you love. He insulted you. “ H -how dear you, you big jerk!”  
              “ Oi, calm down ( l/n) San.” Kuroo went to hug you, but you roughly shoved him away. Breathing heavily you looked at his scratched up face which was sprouting petals, everywhere. And tock note of his surprised expression and dilated pupils. With your last once of energy you shout “ if you don’t want me just say it! …..we are incompatible. Aren’t we?!” Calling on what little dignity left you bid him good bye and matched away.  
              Erie silence descended over the room when you stepped inside. Everyone sent sympathetic looks at you. You pause at the door. Your eyes clinically searching their faces. Causing those nearest to become uncomfortable with your close scrutiny. It didn’t even take you half a second to figure it out. “ You were watching? “ it was more of a statement than a question. No one answers. Of course your nosy classmates just had to see who the flowers were for. Sigh. “ It’s alright. “ you gave a weak smile for reassurance. “ It wouldn’t have worked out between us two, I think. But there is plenty of more fishes in the sea.” You walked to your seat holding your head high. When you sat down a round of applause erupted throughout the room. Soon you’re overwhelmed by the many ways your classmates tried to cheer you up. You received numerous pat’s on the back, words of encouragement, and a few teens actually gave you their valitines chocolates. “ Thank you .”  
                During last period, you found yourself writing an apology letter. You finished it just when the dismissal bell ringed. But now that’s done you aren’t sure what to do with it anymore. You were going to give it to him but….you’re not certain if this letter can property convey your feelings. You aren’t very good with words. Your fight with Kuro proved that. ‘ forget it.’ You discreetly dropped the letter into the trash bin on the way out the class.  
                When Kuroo returned to his clubroom a thousand ice picks stabed him simultaneously . Accusing eyes glared ferociously at him and he instantly felt traped in a hostal environment. Kuroo awarkly scratched the back of his head and limbered onto the volleyball court. When he started his warm ups that’s when the murmurs started. “Could you believe it?” “ Poor (l/n) San.” “You’ll think he'll have a heart.” In his perfefial vision he caught Kenma shooting daggers at his head. Stublely, but not stublely enough. “Alright Kenma out with it!” He turned to Kenma so fast the poor boy was nearly frighten out of his skin. The bleached hair boy darted his eyes away then back to Kuro. “Everyone’s saying you broke (l/n) San’s heart” he stated looking away again.  
“Yeah! You’re a jerk Kuroo!” Yamamoto bellowed. “What?! Run laps tell you die!”  
“Taketora is right.”  
“Man, I wish (l/n) San had given those roses to me for valitines.” Lev pouted. Kuro couldn’t believe it. How is this his fault? “Ahhh. Kuro you’re suppose to accept not deject her. Now I gotta buy pizza.” (Traitors!) This supposedly sweet day was utterly bitter. Kuroo forgot something in the clubroom and went to retrieve it. There he walked in on a unusual sight. “What are you doing? “  
                      This was definitely not how you planned on spending your birthday and valitines day. Alone. Again. You flopped down on a messy bed and stare at the ceiling. Completely exhausted. Right this moment you felt hollow. All the emotions you had on lock down through out the day, broke free. And there, in a dark room, in a empty house. You just cried, and cried, and cried. You’re not even sure why you’re silently weeping. No one died. Your parents are still together. Nothing that warrants your tears. So why? Why did you felt so empty?  
               After thirty minutes of ceaseless crying you finally had no more tears left. But you also finally found a solution. You were going to join the Nekoman girls volleyball team.  
             One month after. When you first joined the volleyball team you quickly found a position you liked. Libero. No, you were not the ace or trump card. But you gave your all whenever you want on the chort. You could count on the ace to save the team in a tight spot. You could count on the spikers to score. Just as everyone else counted on you to keep the ball up. Volleyball quickly became more than just a game to you , it was your life. Your teammates became your family. You breathed it, and loved every moment. Kuroo was right. “Through volleyball we stay connected. It is more than just a game.” You smiled to your self as you recalled kuro' s scolding words that fateful day, sinking deeper under the blanket for more warmth. Your lift hand jingles a small bell. Downstairs, a big red tick mark appears on your mother’s forehead. That bell was getting really irritating . It’s not her fault you sprained your right wrist saving the ball. At a practice match! But what mother would allow her injured pumpkin to come down those dangerous stairs just to get her food? Not a good mother. And she was a good mother. ( okay. She had you spoiled) After adding the finishing touches to your dinner, ( cheesecake ice cream) she grabbed the sliver platter . Fully prepared to take it upstairs. But the sweet humming of the door bell stopped her. Your mother spun around swiftly and headed to the front door.  
“Hello..”  
       Mmm “Look at your hair. It’s so weird. You must be Kuroo. I’m (f/n)’s lovely mom, Mrs. (L/n). Come inside.” The door closed with a thud and Mrs. (L/n) looked Kuroo up and down. “ Hmm. Cute. My pumpkin sure has taste in men.” Your lovely mother stated as she when to retrieve the platter, talking all the while. “ So you’re the one who broke my daughter’s heart. Here. Second door on the left.” She placed the platter in Kuro hands, pointing towards the stairs with her chin.  
                  You snuggled into your blanket and signed contently. Patiently (very patiently), awaiting for your meal to arrive. Valentine’s day still haunts you. It left a huge hole in your heart. There’s a strong chance that Kuro resents you now, he probably even hates you. You really wanted to fix things with him but…you don’t trust yourself enough to verbally apologize. So you joined the volleyball team as an alternative. Hoping against hope that he’ll get the hint. You, helping out their manager, warming up to his teammates, especially Kenma, who was the hardest to befriend. Heck, you even went drinking with his couch,( keep it a secret). Not to mention the many stolen glances you tock to observe him. Oh how you thirst for him to acknowledge you. Because you guys avoided the other like the plague. Just as you clear your thoughts away there’s a knock at the door. “Come in “ you chirped. The bedazzled door swang open with a squeak. Kuroo stepped inside bathed in light like some deity. The stedy beating of your heart played in the background like a war drum. The shark has come to you! You were both frighten and ecstatic in that moment. But something was off. Your shark starked into the elegant room like some oversized, curious kitten. As he neared the bed you gradually slid up into a sitting position, being careful to put your body weight on the right hand. “Hello Kuroo San. What brings you here?” you genuinely asked.  
“I was sent to be your personal servant for the day.”  
“Really?” you were getting hopeful now.  
               “No” He said with a lopsided grin. It felt like your lover just shot you. How disappointing. He totally disregards your mild slum to make himself comfortable in your bed , while balancing the platter in one hand. Once he finds a position he likes Kuroo turns to you looking serious. In a concern tone he asks, “how’s your wrist?” “It’s sprained.” Kuroo gave you a look and you knew what he wanted. The comforter rustled when you popped your right hand out. He handles your hand with the almost care and you were touch. “Be careful next time.” He said with an unreadable expression. His next sentence snapped you out of your daze. “ Open your mouth.” You obeyed. A few seconds trickled by and you were still waiting. Kuroo made an approving hmmm sound and to your utter dismay. He was eating your ice cream! He shrugged innocently and brought a spoonful to your dry lips.You opened your mouth again but he swiftly put the spoon in his mouth, grinning. You wimpered as he did it a third ,froth time. You humphed at him like a spoiled child and turned around. Warmth evopled you.You turned and something cold n sweet was shoved into your mouth cavaty. You were pleasantly surprised and your eyes sparkled. How delicious. “wow. You really love ice cream don’t you.” “umhmm” you opened your mouth, silently demanding more. “Oh! All’s gone. Sorrry.” Enthusiasm drained from your face. You swiped the empty crystal bowl and just stared at it. No way! No way did he ate all your ice cream?! When Kuroo told you that a magic dairy sprit would make more ice cream appear in the bowl, your not so cute giggle sort popped out. ‘Yeah right.’  
                           Then it hit you. Why was he really here? Had he come just to see the extent of your injury? ‘If so, he must be concerned about me? Does this mean he has forgiven me?!’ You watched Kuro take the platter away , your ego quickly deflated. Wait. Why should he? You never apologize for what you said. Kuroo placed his hand on the crystal door knob and twisted it-“wait, Kuroo San!” He looked back at you with a ‘hmm' and your gusto ebbed away some what. “Aww..ummm. HM.I….urrr.”you looked away, massaging your right shoulder. Why was this so difficult?! It’s just two simple words. Damn your pride! You have a lot. You had never done anything wrong before. It was unreal for you to be the offender in any situation. You were being torn apart. Your feelings were so conflicted. You chanced a peek at Kuroo. Omg! I must look stupid keeping him waiting?! That’s it. Do it now of never. Trembling, floaded legs nugged extremely near to the side of the bed. You locked eyes with Kuro ,” I’m sorrahh-!” just as you started to speak gravity pulled you over the edge of the bed. Fear sprinted through your body and you squized your eyes shut as the hard ground came to meet you. If this is the after life, you don’t wanna wake up because it smelt goood. Heavy breathing. You pop your eyes opened. Could that be ceberiuos ? No. It’s just Kuro. A relieved looking Kuroo. So he must have caught you before you fell. “than-“ “ I told you to be careful! What were you thinking?! Geez…I had forgiven you three weeks ago.” “epp?” you looked up at him surprised. “I send a dozen texts messages stated that.. and asking for a date. Guess you still need space.” You blushed in embarrassment, “I don’t read texts. Sorry” wait. “ why have you reconciled with me? I haven’t apologized for what l’ve done” you said sadly, lightly tracing a few still healing wounds on his face.(your doing no doubt) Kuroo lifted one brow at you, the next moment a pink envelope appeared before you. You looked at it like the thing had wings. He then maneuvered you between his legs, being cautious of your injured wrist. Once you were both comfortable he opened the envelope and pulled out a slightly rumpled and soiled sheet of paper. You gasped. Recognizing it to be your apology letter. The one trown in the trash bin. “..how?” “Momo” Of course.  
You two sat in comfortable silence when you perked up.”kuro, do you know what your hair reminds me of? A shark. But now I think of you as being more of an overgrown cat, not a white tip.” Kuroo looked at you like some foreign species before breaking into a fist of laughter. When he finished he wiped away a stray tear before stating, (f/n) kitty kun you’re the real shark in this story. First you get a sent of my blood, then track me down and wound me. I’m surprised you haven’t eaten me yet.” You blushed at his teasing. “uh uhh”  
“uh huh”  
“uh uh!” you said a bit irrateably.  
“uh uuh “  
“n-“ kiss. Kuroo sealed his lips against yours. “Stop being complicated for the rest of the day.Now shhhhh and let me enjoy your warmth.” You couldn’t argue with that. ;-)


End file.
